


Your favorite subject

by miahara



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Kasamatsu (mentioned:not actually present), Photography, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miahara/pseuds/miahara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photography was a hobby that started while you were in high school. Now, years into the future, you've grown into a professional photographer that often does shoots for magazines and advertising. For the first time since the launching of your photography studio, you'll be handling, a an extremely high-profile client, Kise Ryouta, and this needs to go as smoothly as possible -- for the sake of your studio and everyone depending on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your favorite subject

In high school, photography started as a small hobby. You remember someone lending you a strange clicking contraption that captured strange moments. Although, the first you used it, all you got was black. Ah, right. The lens cap was on. You chuckled softly at the memory, as you began to deftly returned some papers to their folders. But after your first few trips and stumbles, the experience became completely surreal. 

 You bought your own and started collecting cameras and lenses. Through practice, you developed a keen eye for composition. Eventually, your hobby exploded and many of the photos you had taken had become popular online. You began to take commissions and eventually, had enough to build your own photo studio. 

 "Boss." You hear one of your employees call out to you, breaking you from your thoughts. 

"Yeah?"

"What equipment will we need for the 3 o'clock shoot?" 

You look at the clock. It was only 9 am, but there was still so much that needed to be done. 

"The camera body is already set up. We just need the lights from the last shoot and a white background this time. " You point towards a black camera bag on top of the counter. "We'll be needing those lenses as well." 

"Alright," The employee nodded. "Ah, and we just received this this morning." They said as they handed you a slim, brown folder. 

 It's been nearly five years since your hobby exploded and today was the first time you ever received the high-profile client, Kise Ryouta. From his profile, he was lean and well-built. He had appeared in several prominent magazines and also had a popular following online. Since his debut, he began appearing also in tv and could often be heard on radio shows.

 Other than this, the model-turned television profile had played basketball in middle an high school. He was part of the generation of miracles, a team that had taken the national title for 3 consecutive years. 

 You yourself had come from Kaijo high, though you weren't into playing sports. But they were often your subjects for practicing. At times, you would sit through their practices and try various shots. At first, it would make you blush because you weren't used to being around boys so much. Oftentimes, your works were published in the school and local newspapers. So, the team never really minded your presence much.

 You remember Kasamatsu-senpai well, since you were friends and batch mates. He often chastised you for your interest but he meant well. Kise's name was familiar to you, though you yourselves weren't really close to any of the underclassmen. The blonde was the rant-y one, you remembered. He always chastised everyone for not drinking enough water. 

 "Why did they send this only now." You muttered as you made your way through the studio.

 Taking such a client put the entire office on edge - from make-up to post-production. This wasn't the first time they were doing a clothes photo op. They all knew that this client was the studio's way to the top and everything needed to be perfect. So far, things had run smoothly. Set-up had been finished, make-up was ready, and the other model had already arrived. The photoshoot was indoor so there wasn't that many people in the studio, just the necessary ones. 

 Other than Kise, the agency had also sent a particular female model for the shoot.  They had sent her profile weeks before, but it wasn't as impressive. This shoot was supposed to be her debut into the modeling world. She had arrived a lot earlier and was having her hair and makeup done. 

 "Ma'am," someone taps you on the shoulder. "He's here."

 You turn to see the blond man step into the studio. He removes his shades, his golden eyes land on your own. He grins and confidently walks toward you. You cross your arms as he approaches you. 

 "Good morning," he says, extending his hand. Without leaving his gaze, you shake his. The moment your hands touch, you feel a spark course throughout your body. His hand was warm and soft against yours, and there was a glint in his eyes. But no, you didn't have time for this. Not yet. There was still much to be done. 

 "I'm a big fan of your work!," He exclaimed," I used to see you a lo-- I mean, _it_ , your work, a lot in high school." 

"Oh?" You say, unconvinced and felt your grip slacken in his. Work was work but --

"Kasamatsu-senpai mentioned it, a couple of times." He continued excitedly, tightening his grasp on your hand. "You went to practice a few times, I think. Your works were in the local newsletter and you had an exhibit when you were in third year. I saw your --" 

 He was interrupted by a clatter coming from within the studio.

"YOU FREAKING--!" you heard a voice shout. You quickly let go of his hand and ran in the studio dressing room. 

 A quick glance around was enough to stop your heart. There was a fallen mobile tray as well as blow dryers, makeup and other equipment splayed all over the floor. Your employee had hidden her face in her arms. She was kneeling down before the model. "Do you see this?" She says as she raises some locks of hair. "THIS. IS. THE. WRONG. SHADE." 

 She thrust the locks of hair at the employees face. "LOOK. AT. ME." 

 "What happened?" You quickly asked the staff closest to you. You could feel rage boiling within you. Your chest began to tighten and you grit your teeth. 

 You worked too hard - No, everyone had worked too hard. You loved your team. They weren't perfect but everyone did their best at everything. They had prepared everything to the letter for this shoot. Contract agreements were followed and triple-checked. Mistakes were impossible. 

 Before anything else happened, you immediately stepped in front of your employee and smiled at the infuriated woman. Surprised, the model's body went rigid. 

 "What seems to the problem?" You said with as much confidence as you could muster.

 The young model smirked and crossed her arms. "I think you need to get better staff. This one seems to think auburn is the new hazel." 

 You continue smiling at her. "I'm sorry. I understand. This could become a very serious problem, especially for our clients." You picked up the box of dye and inspected it. "But, I would just like to know the treatment you've been using these past few weeks." 

 Her expression fell, and she huffed defensively. "W-why? It's not important and it's not like it would affect the hair color anyway." 

 "Well, if you've been using a particular treatment, the hair color intended will become different," you continue coolly," It would have been a problem, had this been provided by another company. But, since it has been sponsored by your agency, this is out of our hands." 

 The aspiring starlet was incredulous. "Are you saying it's my fault?!"

"No, but --" 

" How dare you! Do you even know who I am?!" Her face had grown beet red and all your employees stepped back from the terror in her tone. She raised her hand to strike, and you felt your body tense to catch the blow. 

 But, instead of getting hit, you felt a slight breeze and saw a flash of yellow. Kise had stepped in and caught her wrist with one hand, while protectively raising his other arm, keeping you behind him. 

 You were speechless. He moved so fast in such a short span of time and closed the distance in less than a second.

 He brought her hand down and leaned in. 

"Now, now. That's not the way you promised to behave today, ne?" He whispered. 

"Don't you think the way you're acting right now is kind of tacky for a newbie? If you want to be the best, then learn to respect your co-workers. They've been here longer than you have. You know it's not their fault. Remember the deal you promised the agency. No tantrums or else." 

 When he leaned back, the model's face was paler than the white photoshoot background.

 "I'm sorry, everyone, " He said out loud. "It's just a simple misunderstanding. Let's work hard and do our best! " 

"Y-yes!," You clapped your hands, finally snapping out of the shock. "Hair, make-up and wardrobe, please prepare Kise-san for the shoot. Lights, double-check the flash and camera settings. The fan should be functional by 1 o'clock!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" You hear your staff shout in unison. You could feel the rhythm of your studio hum back into life. Everyone was on the move.

 Embarrassed, the female model approached the harassed employee. "I'm sorry." She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Ah, no, it's okay." The employee waved her arms. "Let's finish your hair." She smiled as she directed the model towards her dresser. 

 Another employee approached Kise. "Ah, Kise-san, this way please." Kise nodded, glancing in your direction before meekly following the employee. 

 The shoot had gone a lot smoother than expected, despite the earlier ruckus. By 7 o'clock, everyone had finished and had begun packing up. Commendations for the models and the staff had gone all around. 

 "Good job, both of you! Let's pack up. Please have this sent to the agency asap." You handed one of the employees a flash drive. The shoot had finished on time, despite the morning delay. After quickly cleaning up, you hear some employees shout about a round of drinks and head out the door. 

 Exhausted, you walk towards the stool at the centre of the photo studio and sit on it. It was such a different feeling to stand behind the camera. You look curiously at the lights and equipment as you could you feel yourself allowing everything sinking into you. A tide of nostalgia washed over you slowly, creeping up your feet and up your torso. You relaxed into your environment as your shoulders drooped into the scene. To have made it this far was amazing, and to work with even greater people was even more so. 

 You hear a couple of clicks which plummet you back into the present. 

 "Hey, is this still on?" You heard a voice say. 

"Ah, Kise-san, you're still here."You stammered, quickly stepping down from the wooden stool. You watched the curious blonde poke his head from behind the camera.

"No, no! Don't move. You should stay right there." You froze, perplexed by his request. He pleaded some more, drowning out any thoughts of negativity with more puppy-like whimpers and pleas.

 "Eh? Why?" You finally conceded and slowly stepped back to take your place once more.

 "Is this on?" He repeated. You nodded your head and replied,"Just remove the lens cap."

"So that's why it was black." He scratched the back of his head, as you threw your head backwards and laughed. That was the first mistake you made when you first held the camera, before you understood its magic. 

 You heard another click. 

 "K-kise-san," You began, still laughing. "What are you doing?" 

 "Trying to take your picture." He said seriously, the camera hiding his face completely. "What?" You smiled, still drunk on the laughter. You were unsure if what you heard was right. 

 His face rose above the camera, his golden eyes landed on yours, boring into them. Your gazes locked for what seemed like an eternity before he answered. "I want to take a picture of you." 

 Your eyes widened and your cheeks flushed. You tore yourself away from his eyes and blinked at nothing in particular. 

 There were a few more clicks before you could speak.

 "___-cchi, look here plea-."

 "..Why?" You look at him defiantly. He continued to snap a few more photos. 

 

"Come on," He motioned you to follow him as he whistled towards one of the open laptops. You followed curiously, watching as he opened a few photos. "Take a look." He said, allowing you to step closer to the laptop. Your shoulders heated from when they brushed into his body. 

Of all the photos you saw first, it was you staring fiercely into the camera. Every ounce of ferocity coming straight on to the viewer. "When I first met you back in high school, I thought how much you reminded me of a lioness." 

"What?" You said flatly, looking up at him.

"You were always so fierce and scary to many of the underclassmen, we were so afraid of you. But you were so friendly with Kasamatsu-senpai, so I thought maybe you're not as scary as everyone thinks."

"But that's not why I like… to take pictures of you." 

 He switched to another photo of you, your expression completely different. Your head was turned away, and your body was completely withdrawn. There was another photo of you, your head thrown back with your hands clutching your chair and tummy for dear life. Joy emanated from every corner of your smile and motion. 

 He flicked through more photos, before finally speaking. 

 "I don't really know how to take photos or anything, but I thought it was the best way to show you how I or anyone else sees you. You're just always behind a lens capturing everything else but yourself."

 "You're so full of life," He continued, stroking a stray hair away from your cheek," and amazingly strong. When you had that exhibit back in high school, I remember how you were telling senpai that you were so nervous to go on stage and give a speech. But, when you went anyway, you blew everyone away." 

 "Kise-san --," you started, but he continued, "Next thing I know, you have this photo studio. I couldn't even believe how lucky I was to even work with you. You always had this strong front, even when you were in high school. But, you always wear your heart on your sleeve." 

 "That's why I've always liked you." He whispered.

 You blinked, stepping back from his grasp. "..W-what?" 

 He flushed, realizing what he just said. He turned away, his hair gently covering his eyes. "Se-senpai, I-- I've always liked you. I mean, who doesn't? Everyone here likes you, too. Kasamatsu-senpai, too." 

 "Oh." You said lamely. "I guess I am well-liked. Thank you for your work today, Kise-san." You smiled at him before turning on your heel. You began to walk away from him, when he gripped your elbow. He pulled you to him, his large body immediately enveloping your own, warming your back. He hid his face in the crook of your neck, as you turned away from him.

 "That was bad, I'm sorry, ___-cchi." 

 "I don't know what you're talking about." You mumbled. 

 He spun you around, so you were facing him. A tear had escaped its hold and had rolled down your cheek. You had no idea you were crying or why. He was nothing but a figment of your past. Although he was your high school muse and the most fascinating subject of your high school photography, wasn't he only practice? 

 He quickly thumbed the tear that escaped, and replaced it with a cheek. "I-I wasn't sure. I was scared, that you didn't like me back. But then I realized," He kissed the other cheek," I don't care if you don't and I'm kind of stupid like that. Because I want you to know that I do." 

 He gently caressed his thumb over your lips, before taking them into a kiss. You immediately melted into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck taking him further. He closed his arms around the small of your back.

 You broke the kiss, taking a breath. He hugged you closely, as you began to pound into his chest. "You idiot. You are an absolute idiot." 

 He chuckled and hugged you even tighter. "But, I'm your big idiot."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my laptop for quite some time and I've been wondering how to piece everything together. Comments and critiques are appreciated! <3 I'm still a new writer, so please be honest! :")
> 
> I'll try to post more often! D:


End file.
